oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
James Cameron
James Cameron er regissør, manusforfatter og produsent av to av de dyreste filmene i historien av kino: Titanic og Avatar. Han har fortalt at han elsker filmer, med en spesiell hengivenhet til sjangeren science fiction. Denne følelsen vokste da han så ham i så 2001: En romodyssé av Stanley Kubrick. I 1977 gikk han for å se The Star Wars, som alle andre, men filmen var så mektig at han forsto at han vie sin korpp og sjel til film. Han skrev i 1984, som alle filmene hans, The Terminator, med Arnold Schwarzenegger. Det var en film som overrasket og blendet publikum med originaliteten i manuset sitt. Filmen hander om en menneskelig utseende robot, tilsynelatende ustoppelig, som er sendt fra fremtiden for å drepe Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton). Slik var den overveldende responsen fra publikum som år senere gjenskaper kjølvannet Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) og Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003). En annen stor suksess var Aliens (1986) Vinner av to Oscar for beste lyd og visuelle effekter. I 1989 kom han med The Abyss, en annen science fiction film som også mottok samme pris. I 1994 returnerte han med Arnold Schwarzenegger me Sanne løgner. For denne ble han tildelt prisen for beste regi av Academy Award for Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. I 1995 bestemte han seg og bare for å skrive manuset til Strange Days, en action film som forklarer hvordan en tidligere politimann oppdager en konspirasjon i gatene i Los Angeles politiet, som fikk meget gode anmeldelser. I 1997 ble Cameron en av de viktigste filmskaperne da hab presentere sitt mesterverk, Titanic, med Kate Winslet og Leonardo DiCaprio i hovedrollene. En film basert på virkelige hendelser i 1912 som forteller en romantisk historie mellom en rik jente pakket inn i luksus og en fattig gutt som møtes ved utgangen av turen, hvor de blir forelsker, men seom ender med et katastrofalt utfall. Filmen mottok 14 Oscar-nominasjoner, hvorav den ble tildelt 11, inkludert beste regi. Videre reagerte publikum på best mulig måte ved å gå på kino for å se den, noe som gjør den til en av de mest innbringende filmen i historien med mer enn en million flere mennesker som gikk til kinoene. Etter dette tok han en pause fra filmene, og skapte TV-serier som Dark Angel (2002) og Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2009), begge med stor suksess på amerikansk TV. Etter den globale fenomenet Titanic, imponerte Cameron igjen med Avatar (2009) en science fiction film med Michelle Rodriguez, Sam Worthington og Zoe Saladana, og handler om en soldat med store fysiske problemer, som blir sendt til planeten Pandora. Der lever en fremmed rase som har sitt eget språk og kultur. Filmen mottok mange priser fra store filmfestivaler på kino, blant annet to Golden Globes for beste regissør og beste dramatisk film. I 2011 har Cameron 2011 planer om å presentere sitt nye prosjekt, både i retning og manus, Battle Angel, en futuristisk historie satt på slutten det 26. århundret. Filmografi 2009 -- Avatar (regissør, produsent, manus, redigerer) 1997 -- Titanic (regissør, produsent, manus, redigerer) 1994 -- Sanne løgner (regissør, manus, produsent) 1991 -- Terminator 2: Judgment Day (regissør, manus, produsent) 1989 -- The Abyss (regissør, manus) 1986 -- Aliens (regissør, manus) 1985 -- Rambo: First Blood Part II (manus) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1997 -- Beste Film for Titanic (med Jon Landau) : 1997 -- Beste Regissør for Titanic : 1997 -- Beste Filmredigering for Titanic (med Conrad Buff IV og Richard A. Harris) ; Nominert : 2009 -- Beste Film for Avatar (med Jon Landau) : 2009 -- Beste Regissør for Avatar : 2009 -- Beste Filmredigering for Avatar (med Stephen E. Rivkin og John Refoua) Cameron, James Cameron, James Cameron, James Cameron, James Cameron, James Cameron, James Cameron, James Cameron, James